Giywardeaugh
Giywardeaugh is the fusion of Giygas, DEUUEAUGH Fish and Skodwarde that resulted from all 3 souls into the Devil Machine (created by Fizzy Walnuts and Colress) at the same time. History Origin Giywardeaugh was created by Fizzy Walnuts in an attempt to destroy all life on earth because of the murder of Skodwarde and the end of his squad. He fused the souls three souls of Skodwarde, Giygas and DEUUEAUGH Fish to create the most powerful monster ever faced. After hearing about Weegee, Giywardeaugh absorbed the power of all the gods in order to face Weegee and his family. Death Giywardeaugh Overloaded got destroyed by Ultimate Weegee Prime in an epic battle for the destiny of YouTube Poop, During the battle, Giywardeaugh Overloaded lost his immortality and was disintegrated by a Genkidama of Ultimate Weegee Prime. After his death, all the stolen powers returned to ther respective owners and Fizzy and Colress got raped and killed afterwards. Transformations How Giywardeaugh is part of Skodwarde, he can alter himself. Phase 1 Giygas soul appears preparing to attack to his victim, he has the same powers of Giygas, but now more powerful and more dangerous than before. He has PSI Powers and this time, Unlimited with new PSI types and new unexpected attacks. Phase 2 Now Skodwarde appears, but just like a head with black eyes, red face like the blood and new powers like Giygas. This fase is more dangerous cause now you will fight against Giygas and Skodwarde at the same time and now they can help each other. Final Form Now more dangerous than before, DEUUEAUGH Fish soul appears in middle of Giygas and Skodwarde souls, Now he has the ability to scare you with his hideous reaction face. In this final form, now you fight against Giygas, Skodwarde and DEUUEAUGH Fish Souls, Now they can heal faster, They can help each other and now they had enough power to destroy the universe. Overloaded Is even more powerful and mortal than before, he had all the powers of in YTP world, this with the Zalgo powers and the Morbid Powers of Moar Krabs and Fizzy Walnuts, is a terrible future for everybody in YouTube Poop. Powers and Abilities * He has unlimited psychic and satanic abilities, unlimited yet uncontrollable power over darkness and evil. * He can use the PSI Rockin. (Giygas) * He can steal any PSI Attacks, except Giygas. (Ninten, Ness, Lucas) * He can give you a hideous reaction of terror. (DEUUEAUGH Fish) * He has many transformations and his power level is OVER 9000!! (Vegeta, Skodwarde) * He has kicking abilites and saying "This is SPARTA!!!!" (King Leonidas) * He has the power of control the fire and the lava. (Father (KND)) * He has dark magic and robot technology in all his body. (Scratch), (Severous Snape) * He has the ability to absorb the power of his enemies. (Lord Tirek) Trivia *Giywardeaugh has some abilities of the Black Hiver, but Fizzy Walnuts neither Colress put some of the Black Hiver powers in the Devil Machine. *Giywardeaugh had the plan of betrays Tirek in a future. *The Lullaby of Maria has no effect on Giywardeaugh. *When he speaks, the 3 souls speaks at the same time. Likes *Giygas *The Skodwarde Squad *Fizzy Walnuts (Creator) *Colress (Creator) *Himself *Killing people *Pingiygas Dislikes *Weegee *Malleo *Waweegee *Walleo *Tubby *Justin Bieber Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Evil Category:Mutants Category:Skodwarde Members Category:Deceased Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Characters Category:Characters with Powers Category:Murderers Category:Fusion Character Category:Satanists